Getting to know you
by SalinePond
Summary: A look into Claudia's adoption with Tony and leading up to the Avengers! *Going more off movies!*
1. Adoption

*****Alright guys, heres the deal. I am seriously getting bored with just writing along with the episodes so I decided tow rite about when Claudia was first adopted and possibly continue to the Avengers, going back and forth between this and the actual show. I WILL NOT STOP THE OTHER ONE! even if I don't get any review, *wink wink, nudge nudge* anyways, enjoy!***Also, I'll be skipping around a lot. Do the Iron Man movie or movies, and really only do some key points when she first gets to know Tony.*****

**~I own nothing besides my OC and the idea! Any other story that is like this is purely coincidental! Please review! :)~**

* * *

I walked through the dingy, brown hallway covered in filth in one of the foster homes hallways. My schoolbag hung on my shoulder via paperclips and staples as I entered mine and Sandy's room. We were the oldest in the foster home, her being sixteen and me being seventeen. The first time I saw Sandy, I thought she would have gotten adopted right away with her having cornflower blue eyes and blonde hair. _That was not the case_, I thought as I emptied my school bag on my bed. Turns out, sandy was deaf and not many people actually wanted a deaf child. Until a quaint couple came in with their five year old daughter who happened to be deaf. That was over a week ago and finally the paperwork was done and she would be leaving with them. I sat on my bed as it screeched in protest and began my homework. Once I was done with my math, Sandy came in with her new family. I watched silently as they helped her back and before they left as she waved at me, big smile on her face.

"I hope I won't see you again." She mouthed and I gave her a small smile. I stood up and gave her a hug, which she promptly returned.

"Same to you, Sandy. Congratulations on your new family." I told her and she nodded.

"Do not give up hope, Claudia." She mouthed with her final depart and I closed the door behind her. I sighed heavily and leaned against the floor, sliding down it until my butt sat on the dirty floor. I lifted up my shirt and stared at the gauze taped against the wound Jason had caused. _Jason. _A shiver ran through my body and I quickly stood, pushing thoughts of him out of my head. I was almost done with my homework when Mrs. Shelts opened the door with a bright smile on her face.

"Good evening, Claudia. There's a women here that wants to interview everyone. Come on, up and at 'em." I gave her the best smile I could and got up, following her to the living room that looked way too clean to be in a house filthy everywhere else. The white crisp dining cloth hid the tarnished wooden dining table underneath and the bright yellow flowers sitting in the crystal vase in the middle, distracted whoever came to adopt. But not this woman, not her. Her eyes gazed at the other six kids in the foster home but took everything in. She had strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes and stood in a green dress, smiling at the younger kids and I.

"Virginia Potts, meet Chris Reynolds, Drake Childs, Ryan Smith, Sylvia Dawning, Alicia Stone, Dawn Trey, and Claudia Smith." Mrs. Shelts said as she pointed to each of us. We all stood in a row and gave her our best smiles. She looked at each of us with a smile of her own and our eyes locked. The nervous rocking back on their feet were giving me headaches from their vibrations. _If it wasn't bad enough with the hundred of kids at school._ I inwardly groaned and she brought each child back to the 'interrogation room' as I called it. It was a plain white room with one table and two chairs seated on the opposite sides. Finally, after about an hour I was called in. She gave me a bright smile which I returned as I sat across from her.

"Hello Ms. Potts." She scuffed but still smiled.

"Please, it's Pepper. It's what I go by." She stated and I nodded. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Claudia." I smiled back at her.

"Likewise, Pepper." I told her and she began her questions.

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen." Her eyes widened slightly.

"Really? Have you ever been adopted before?"

"Yes. Eight times but I was brought back each time." She nodded with a sad look in her eyes.

"Did they say why?" I shook my head. Because_ I trusted them and told them my most kept secret and looked at me as if I were a monster._

"They just stated I wasn't right for their family." I explained with a shrug.

"Alright. What do you like to do?" She asked with a look of genuine interest on her face.

"I love reading, looking at the stars, cooking, and baking." I told her as I listed the basics that I gave everyone else and she nodded, writing it down.

"Have you heard of Stark Industries?" I stared at her a long time before nodding.

"Yes. We're learning about it in economics. Why?" She nodded and gave a secretive smile.

"He's my boss." She stated with a shrug and I brushed it off for now.

"Look, Ms. Potts. You don't need to waste any more of your time with me. I'll be eighteen soon and I'll age out of the system. There are other kids here who could use a family more than I could." I stated and she looked shocked.

"But what about you? Don't you want a family?" I gave her a small smile.

"Want's are less important and essential than needs." A look of awe overtook her features as she packed up her things and we excited the room. I went back to my room as she talked with Mrs. Shelts and I finished my homework. I started reading **To Kill a Mockingbird**, when there was a knock on the door. I looked up questioningly at Mrs. Shelts and Pepper, who wore matching grins.

"Yes?" I asked, blinking up at them.

"Ms. Potts would like to adopt you." Mrs. Shelts said barely able to contain her joy and I blinked at Pepper.

"But, the other kids-" She cut me off.

"Will find families when their time is right. You're perfect, if you're willing." She flashed me a bright smile and I dared to hope. A slow smile crept over my face and I bit my lip, but nodded. Mrs. Shelts and Pepper left to fill out the paperwork as I packed all my belongings. No one could have prepared me for the crazy that was about to become my life. We excited the run down house and she helped me put my suitcase and backpack into the trunk and helped me into the back while she went around to the other side.

"Hello." I nearly jumped at the mans voice but smiled at him.

"Hello. I'm Claudia." He smiled and the edges around his eyes crinkled slightly.

"I'm Happy Hogan. Nice to meet you, newest Stark." I scrunched my brows in confusion as Pepper got in and Happy began driving.

"Why did Happy say I was the newest Stark. Didn't you adopt me?" She looked guilty for a moment.

"I did adopt you, but under Tony's name." I gaped at her, at a complete loss for words. _What?_

"So, if he doesn't like me what happens? I get sent back?" She took my hand in hers and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"We'll work it all out in time." She stated with such a determined look in her face I nodded but stayed silent the rest of the ride. We pulled up to an expensive looking house that hung off the side of a cliff. The walls were white when it wasn't a glass pane showing you the extensive inside. Happy opened the door for me and I got out, very nervous about how this was going to happen. Pepper placed a hand on my shoulder and offered a comforting smile.

"It'll be okay." She said and I nodded slightly, not to convinced. Happy pulled my luggage out of the trunk and we entered the house. The windows gave you a perfect view of the ocean and the inside was open with a few couches, a fire place, bar, and some paintings on the walls.

"Welcome home, Claudia Stark." I jumped slightly and turned to pepper who wore a look of amusement.

"That's Jarvis. It's Tony's built in A.I. It stands for Just A Rather Very Intelligent System. It was a secret between Happy, Jarvis, and I that we would be adopting someone." She informed me and I nodded.

"I am here for any assistance, Ms. Stark." I nodded and gave a small smile to the closest camera.

"Thank you, Jarvis." I stated as Happy and Pepper showed me to my room, which had an amazing view of the ocean. I had my own private bathroom and a walk in closet, much different than any of the homes I had ever been in. The room itself was plain white along with the bedsheets and lain dark brown wood on the bed frame, dresser, and bedside tables. Facing the bed was a flat screen, bigger than anyone I had ever seen before and a smiled. "This is amazing. Thank you, Pepper." She smiled in return.

"Now, if you would like to go shopping before you meet Tony, we can do that. Maybe even have a normal girls day." She asked with a small tilt of her head and Happy smiled at me as I bit my lip.

"Yeah. That would be fun." That was about five hours ago. It was now around four in the evening and Pepper and I had gone clothes shopping, shoe shopping, and makeup shopping. I got my hair cut into short layers and it made the natural curls in my hair seem bigger. I put on a white dress that flowed out at the bottom with a green necklace, earrings, and bracelet. I slid on silver pumps and made my way to the kitchen, courtesy of Jarvis' pointing lights. Pepper was seated at the long table and I sat closest to her, offering her a smile when I sat.

"I had the chef prepare chicken Parmesan. Is that alright." I smiled to her and nodded.

"I love chicken Parmesan!" I said as the plates were sent in front of us. The aroma was wonderful and I had to resist pinching myself to see if this was a dream. About halfway through, I spoke.

"Where is Tony?" Pepper looked at me for a long moment.

"He should be home soon." She said with a slight smile and I nodded, ignoring the confusion probing at my brain. About an hour later, Tony finally stumbled through the doors with a blonde and a red head, reeking of alcohol.

"Tony." Pepper said, standing behind the couch facing the door, her voice full of disappointment. "I thought I told you I needed to speak to you earlier." I moved from behind the wall to get a closer look but I didn't realize he would notice me.

"Who's the girl?" He asked as he slid his sunglasses down to look at me, and it proved to me he wasn't as drunk as I previously thought.

"If I could talk to you in private, now." She asked him and he looked between us, shrugged off the girls and followed Pepper. I gave the girls a small smile and they gave a drunken one in return.

"Are you like, Tony's girlfriend or something?" The red head said and I held in my laughter.

"Uh, something." I told them and they stumbled forward, breaking out in laughter.

"You look young." The blonde commented as she tried to asses me. Then the yelling started. You couldn't make out what was being said but they were definitely yelling.

"Yeah, um, tell the women that I just went for a walk." I didn't wait for a response as I headed out of the house. The only thing keeping em company as I walked the long road were my thoughts and the clicking of my heels against the pavement. I wasn't sure how long I was walking, but eventually I came across a bar. I went inside and the stench of stale beer hit my nose along with cigarettes and I fought to not gag. There were only about six people in the bar including the bartender.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing here by yourself at this time of night?" The voice whispered by my ear and I jumped, turning around to face it's owner. He was tall, easily a foot over me and had greasy black hair and brown eyes.

"I was actually just leaving." I turned and almost ran into a man who was about the same height as the first one with greasy brown hair and blue eyes.

"We could give you a lift. A doll like you shouldn't be by yourself." I took a diminutive step backwards and gave them the best smile I could muster.

"Thanks but I'm leaving now." I pushed past them and all but ran from the bar. My heart was pounding in my chest as my feet carried me back the way I came. It wasn't long before I felt the two follow me.

"Come here chick,chick,chick,chick." I heard one of them call while the other laughed. _How drunk are they?_ They were gaining on me, and fast. If I had to fight it would come down to it, I would fight for all I was worth. One of them grabbed my arm and I spun, turning my left wrist up and slammed it into his noise, causing blood to flow out freely. I did little but smirk when his friend came over and grabbed my arm. The first one I hit had unfortunately, not let go after I hit him and I struggled against his hold.

"You stupid bitch. You okay Dale?" _Ah, Dale was the brown haired one._

"I'm fine, Fred."

"Dale and Fred? I feel like there's a joke there somewhere." The following smack caused me to grunt in pain and I spit some blood from my mouth. Before I could focus, I was pushed to the ground and Fred sat on me.

"Make sure she can;t go anywhere." Fred covered my mouth as Dale plunged a knife into my thigh, barely missing my dress. My scream came out muffled against Fred's hand as tears streaked down my face. He ran his other hand through my hair, shushing me.

"Now, be a good little girl and we'll uncover your mouth. Got it?" I nodded numbly at him and he removed his hand.

"You're going to regret that." I told them and they began to laugh. The ground started to shake around us and they looked full alert, a smirk forming on my face through the pain.

"What the fuck is that?" Dale asked and a wicked laugh left my throat.

"Your demise." Rocks, shaped like discs, flew from the ground and pelted them continuously until the got off me and ran a way. I let the earth go and laid there for a moment, gathering my thoughts, and forcing myself to breathe.

"Okay, first thing first. I need water." I was talking out now for no reason then to hear something besides my labored breathing. _Need to clean the cut._ I looked around until my eyes landed on a puddle a good six feet away. My leg burned as I dragged my body across the ground and bit my lips until I tasted blood to hide the groans of pain. I finally reach the puddle and grabbed the kinfe. My fingers flexed around it.

"One, two, three." I yanked the knife out as more tears cascaded down my face. I created a water disc and gently put it on the wound. To my surprise, it started tog low, a light blue. Once it stopped glowing, I removed the water and just stared at my know healed leg. There was only blood on my skin and it was tinged pink. Other than that, it was fine. I stood up and tested my weight and that was fine as well. _New power. Awesome._ I used the water to clean off the blood on my skin and opened a deep hole in the ground in which I threw the knife into, sealing it up. The only sound on my way back tot he house was the clicking of my heels and my thoughts. _Crazy night, Claudia. Crazy._ I walked through the front door and closed the door quietly behind me.

"I found her!" I jumped at Happy's voice and turned, giving him a sheepish smile as Pepper turned around the corner, all but glaring at me.

"Where were you?" She asked and I flinched at her tone.

"I went out for a walk after the you and Tony started yelling. I mean talking." She looked embarrassed for a moment but cleared her throat.

"Right. Anyway, it's bed time. You have school in the morning." I sighed in frustration and walked up the stairs.

"Goodnight Happy. Goodnight Pepper.!" I got them in return and practically ran to my room. I closed the door behind me and sighed, throwing the dress over my head and stuffing it in the hamper. I showered and changed into a pink pajama set with circles on them, a shorts and tank top set and slammed my body on the bed. My legs could have cried with happiness.

"You had us all worried, Miss Claudia." I sighed loudly at Jarvis.

"I'm sure not all you. I'm sorry I worried you, Jarvis. I'll bring my phone next time."

"That would be better. Goodnight, Miss Claudia." The British sounding voice said.

"Goodnight, Jarvis." I cuddled myself underneath the covers as I replayed everything that had happened tonight. I turned on my side and watched the stars until my eyelids grew too heavy.

"Goodnight Tony." I murmured as I was brought into dreamland.

* * *

**I'm already working on the next one and I'm halfway through with the the next chaper in Secrets I'm just lollygagging. I'll try and update soon!**


	2. Iron Man

**~I own nothing besides my OC and the idea! Any other story that is like this is purely coincidental! Please review! :)~**

* * *

The next few months were pretty much the same. I would occasionally talk to Tony, if I didn't see him with one of his one night stands, Pepper and I always ate together when I wasn't at school, and Jarvis became like a best friend in a way. Tony and I don;t call each other dad and daughter, I guess right now we could be considered friends, awkward friends, but friends non the less. Finally, finally, It was graduation day. My senior year had dragged on and I had finally made it to walk across the stage. I had on a gray lace dress over a pink satin dress. It hugged my curves in all the right places and I pared it with gray lacy pumps that would have made Kenzie proud from _Lost girl._

"You look beautiful." I turned and gave Pepper a smile and she pulled me into a tight hug.

"Thanks, mom." No her and Tony weren't together. But over the year I had been with them, she became my mom.

"Pepper, don't smother her." Tony said from the doorway, nursing another drink. I sighed and gave Tony a small smile.

"Thanks for coming, Tony." He gave me a big smiled and took another sip of his drink.

"Of course. It gives me the perfect opportunity to skip out on meetings." Pepper and I gave him a glare and he left the room to take his seat.

"Now, enjoy the moment. Tony and I can't wait to hear you sing. I'll see you after the ceremony." She kissed me on the cheek and I returned it and watched her retreating from.

"So, Tony Stark huh?" I turned and gave Leah a sly smile. Leah had brig brown eyes and straight brown hair, cut to a bob,

"Surprise?" Leah an I had become close acquaintances during our senior year and she knew I was adopted, just not by who. It was always a great thing not having classes with her because she never knew my last name.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Leah asked and I felt a pang of guilt.

"Look, sure he's technically my dad now but he doesn't act like it. He argued with Pepper for the first few months I was there until he finally pushed aside whatever was holding him back, and we became friends. " I commented with a shrug as I put my cap and gown on. While the rest of the graduates lined up, I went out to meet my chorus teacher by the stage.

"Mrs. Lee!" She turned and gave me a big smile, her eyes already teary.

"Claudia! Come, and we'll warm you up some." She grabbed my wrist and we moved to the piano and she played a few scales and I sang along with her.

"Claudia, it's time." I gave Principle Lewis a smile and I walked out onto the stage, aware of the clicking of camera's and I faced the ground.

"Good Evening and welcome to the ceremony of two thousand and eight's seniors." The doors opened and the top students entered first as the music to Vienna started playing and I sang as the students entered taking their seats. Once the song was over, I took my seat among the other students and Leah poked my side, giving me an appraising look.

"Claudia Stark." I heard cameras clicking off once more as I shook the principles hand and moved across the stage. I lifted an eyebrow at Tony standing at the end of the stage, a wide smile plastered on his face, and I knew it was for the camera. He pulled me into a hug and I hugged him back. More cameras flashed and I had to close my eyes from the blinding lights.

"You owe me for this." I told him through my smile as he put one arm around my shoulder and we walked across the stage.

"Will it help you to know I have to go to a boring dinner?" He asked as I took my seat.

"If you actually go." He shot me a look that said 'who, me?' and he went back to his seat. The ceremony was over soon after that and I found myself once again in a tight Pepper hug.

"You sang beautifully." I hugged her back, smiling all the while.

"Thank you." Happy pulled me into a hug once we got to the car.

"Congratulations, Claudia." I hugged him back and laughed.

"Awe, thanks Hap." Pepper and I got into the backseat of a taxi while Tony and Hap went to the airport for Tony's dinner.

"So, anything planned for tonight?" pepper asked and I sighed, shaking my head.

"Nah, just a night at home and watch some movies with Johnny Depp. Maybe order some wings and some soda. You're welcome to join." I smirked at her and she looked at her schedule.

"You know, that does sound so much better than babysitting Tony from afar." So she joined me. We sat in sweatpants and watched Johnny Depp in musicals to pirates and ate garlic Parmesan wings until we felt like we were going to get sick. I went to bed around one in the morning when Tony came home with one Christine Everhart.

_**Running, panting, sweating. The trees obscured my vision as I ran from a group of men chasing me.**_

_**"She went that way!" One of them called and I cried out when I tripped over a stump I hadn't seen. Their footstep were closing in now and my heart pounded painfully against my chest. "Got her!" I had not time to move out of the way as one of the burlier man tackled me. John, his name was. From one of my older foster homes where they hunted. Only this time, I was their target.**_

_**"Get off me!" I yelled while he laughed.**_

_**"It's only going to hurt for a moment." He replied as he took out a small dagger and dragged it across my arms.**_

I sat up with a start, breathing heavily and covered in sweat.

"Jarvis, the time." I shuffled out of bed and ran to my bathroom, splashing water on my face.

"It is six thirty a.m. Are you alright?" His computerized voice asked and I sighed.

"I'm alright. Thanks Jarvis." I replied as I just decided to take a shower. I slipped on a pair of jean shorts and a green t-shirt once I was out of the shower and dried my hair with fire and wind, thankful I had Jarvis keep the camera's off in the bathroom. I walked down into the kitchen and had some granola. After last night, I didn't want anything fatty for at least a day. Once I was done, I felt someone coming down the stairs who had different vibrations then pepper or Tony. _Christine._

"Tony? Hey, Tony?' I peeked around the corner and she was wearing Tony's shirt from the night before. I rolled my eyes but watched hr move around the room. She touched a computer on the wall and Jarvis spoke.

"You are not authorized to access this area." She jumped slightly and I had stifle my laugh.

"Jesus!"

"That's Jarvis, he runs the house." Pepper said which caused both of us to look at her. "I've got your clothes here. They've been dry-cleaned and pressed, and there's a car waiting for you outside that will take you anywhere you'd like to go." Pepper told her and Christine walked forward, an almost smug look on her face.

"You must be the famous Pepper Potts." Pepper gave a smile of her own.

"Indeed I am."

"After all these years, Tony still has you picking up the dry-cleaning." Fury boiled in my blood at her expression and I walked into the living room. I was about to say something when Pepper beat me to it.

"I do anything and everything that Mr. Stark and his daughter require. Including, occasionally, taking out the trash. Will that be all?" Pepper added and I laughed causing Christine to jump again and Pepper to give me a knowing smile. Christine went to change and Pepper moved down to the workshop, where I knew Tony was. Eventually Christine left and I gave her my best innocent smile as she did.

"Alright, I should be back in a day or so." Tony's voice caused me to jump and I faced him and Pepper.

"Go, you're already late." pepper chastised him and he gave her a mock hurtful glance.

"I thought we already discussed this, my plane." He told her and we both rolled our eyes even though I smiled.

"Tony, even if it's your plane you should have left already." I told him and he gave me a pout.

"You too?" I raised an eyebrow and he huffed. "Fine fine, I'll see you ladies later." He patted me on the head as he walked by and I listened to his car roar as he and Happy peeled out of the driveway and off to the airport.

"Okay, I have a few errands to run and I'll be back later." pepper said and I stepped her as she reached the door.

"Mom!" She turned to me with a questioning look. "Happy birthday. Enjoy your Tony free day." I told her and she laughed.

"Thank you, Claudia. I'll see you later tonight." She replied as she left and it was once again Jarvis and I alone.

"Jarvis, I'm going to head to the pool, can you turn the camera's off outside please?"

"Of course, Miss Stark." I quickly changed into my dark purple bikini and headed to the pool. I jumped into the deepest end and curled a ball of air around me and I laughed out of pure bliss of being in the element. I was in the pool until about eight, when I met pepper in the hall and it was clear she had been crying.

"Tony's missing." Everything seemed at a stand still after that. For weeks I watched Jarvis for anything related to Tony but nothing ever showed. I rarely ever left the lab and wished I was tech savvy like Tony. Finally, after three months, he had been found. Pepper and I waited by the car for Tony to get off the plane and when the ramp was fully on the ground, I ran.

"Claudia! Pepper called but I was already running towards Tony. I had to duck under a few swipes at me but I was determined to get to Tony and I felt there vibrations as they began to come at me. Tony looked too thin and he had a few scratches and bruises, his arm in a sling. I hugged him, mindful of his shape and I cried when I felt his other arm wrap around me and hug me tighter. I pulled away from him, he put his arm across my shoulders, and I wiped away the tears as we approached Pepper and Tony.

"Your eyes are red. A few tears for your long-lost boss?" Tony asked her and I leaned my head against his arm.

"Tears of joy. I hate job hunting." She told him.

"Yeah, vacations over." He told her and we piled into the car. I sat in the passenger seat while Tony and Pepper sat in the back.

"Where to, sir?" Happy asked and Pepper cut Tony off.

"Take us to the hospital, please, Happy."

"No." Tony stated and we all looked at him.

"No? Tony you have to go to the hospital." Pepper tried to reason with him.

"No is a complete answer."

"The doctor has to look at you."

"I don't have to do anything. I've been in captivity for three months. There are two things I want to do. I want an American cheeseburger, and the other-"

"That's enough of that." Pepper cut Tony off.

"-Is not what you think. I want you to call for a press conference now."

"Call for a press conference?"

"Yeah."

"What on earth for?"

"Hogan, drive. Cheese burger first." So we went to Burger King, you would be amazed by how much he ate, and we drove to Stark Industries. People immediately began clapping when the car pulled up and Obadiah Stane opened the door for Tony while pepper, Happy, and I got out.

"Look at this! Tony. We were going to meet at the hospital." Obadiah said, pulled him into a hug. Obadiah looked at me and I fought a shiver. _He always gives me the creeps._

"No, I'm fine." Tony replied.

"Look at you! You had to have a burger, yeah? Well, come one. You get me one of those?" He asked as we made our way inside.

"There's only one left. I need it." Tony said and I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"Hey, look who's here! Yeah!" Obadiah said once more as we entered the building. Tony munched happily away on his hamburger and we rounded the corner into a room full of reporters. I went to take my spot by Pepper when Tony grabbed my hand and I followed behind him.

"Not this time kid. You're staying in my sight." I smiled at him.

"Shouldn't I be saying that to you?" He shot me a smile over his shoulder as we moved up to the podium.

"Hey, would it be all right if everyone sat down? Why don't you just sit down? That way you can see me, and I can-A little less formal and-" I drowned Toy out by my thoughts as I watched everyone sit and I sat next to Tony. Obadiah sat on the other side of Tony and he looked at him.

"Good to see you." He told him and Obadiah smiled.

"Good to see you" He replied.

"I never got to say goodbye to dad." Tony told him then looked to the reporters. "I never got to say goodbye to my father. There's questions that I would have asked him. I would have asked him how he felt about what this company did If he was conflicted, if he ever had doubts. Or maybe he was every inch the man we all remember from the newsreels." He grabbed my hand and I squeezed it. "I saw young Americans killed by the very weapons I created to defend them and protect them. And I saw that I had become part of a system that is comfortable with zero accountability." A few of the reporters began talking.

"Mr. Stark!"

"Hey, Ben."

"What happened over there?" He asked Tony.

"I had my eyes open." He began as he stood. "I came to realize that I have more to offer this world than just making things that blow up. And that is why, effective immediately, I am shutting down the weapons manufacturing division until such a time as I can decide what the future of the company will be. What direction it should take, one that I'm comfortable with and is consistent with the highest good for this country, as well." Everyone was standing now, trying to talk over the other, and I walked down the stage with him and met with Pepper. Pepper and I went home and Tony went to look at his arc reactor. When we arrived home, Pepper told me about the arc reactor keeping him alive.

"There's nothing he can do?" Pepper shook her head and I relaxed into the couch.

"It's keeping him alive. He'll be fine." Pepper tried to assure me before Tony came home and I went upstairs. I watched on the T.V as Pepper helped Tony change his arc reactor and I couldn't help but laugh at the end. The next few weeks passed in a blur. Tony spent most of his time working in the lab while Pepper and I had some girl days. Some times I would go down and bring Tony lunch and we would chat for a few hours and then I would let him get back to his work, but he overall never really left. One day it was just Tony and I when I heard a loud bang coming from his workshop. I bolted for his lab and ran inside, seeing him on the ground with boots attached to his legs.

"Claudia, uh, hi." He stammered out and busted was written all over his face. He told me about the suit he was working on and I promised I would keep it a secret. The next day, Pepper went down to bring him up when Obadiah stopped over. I was eating my own piece when he began playing.

"Do you play, Claudia?" He asked while his fingers traveled the keys.

"No. I was never really good at playing any instrument. Singing is what I was good at." I told him with a shrug and Tony came upstairs. He pat my head and I gave him a smile.

"How'd it go? That bad huh?" He said when he saw the pizza and his drink.

"Just because I brought pizza back from New York doesn't mean it went bad." Obadiah said and Tony sat next to Pepper.

"Uh huh. Sure doesn't. Oh, boy." He stated as he pulled out a piece of pizza.

"It would have gone better if you were there." Obadiah said as he stopped playing the piano.

"You told me to lay low. That's what I've been doing. I lay low, and you take care of all-" Tony was cut off.

"Hey, come on. In public. The press. This was a board of directors meeting." Obadiah stated as he sat next to Tony.

"This was a board of directors meeting?" Tony asked with clear knowing on his face.

"The board is claiming you have post traumatic stress. They're filing an injunction.

"A what?"

"They wanna lock you out."

"Why, 'cause the stocks dipped forty points? We knew that was gonna happen."

"Fifty-six and a half." Pepper chimed in.

"It doesn't matter." Tony said as he looked at Pepper. "We own the controlling interest in the company."

"Tony, the board has rights, too. They're making the case that you and your new directions isn't in the company's best interest."

"I'm being responsible! That's a new direction, for me, for the company. I mean, me on the company's behalf, being responsible for the way that-" He stood up, clearly annoyed by the looks from Obadiah and Pepper. "This is great!" He picked up the pizza box and starts walking away.

"Oh, come on. Tony. Tony." Obadiah said.

"I'll be in the shop." Tony replied with.

"Hey, hey! Hey, Tony. Listen. I'm trying to turn this thing around, but you gotta give me something. Something to pitch them._" He stood in front of Tony. He pointed to the arc reactor softly glowing through Tony's shirt. "_Let me have the engineers analyze that. You know, draw up some specs."

" No. No, absolutely not."

"It'll give me a bone to throw the boys in New York!"

"This one stays with me. That's it, Obie. Forget it." Obie took the pizza from Tony.

"All right, well, this stays with me, then. Go on, here, you can have a piece. Take two." he opened the box for Tony and he took a piece, turning to go down to his lab.

"Thank you."

"You mind if I come down there and see what you're doing?"

"Good night, Obie." Tony replied as he continued his way down the stairs. I quickly excused my self and went up to my room, going to bed so I wouldn't have to listen to Obie complain. The next few days Pepper took me dress shopping for Tony's benefit for the firefighters family fund. Finally we decided on a knee length lilac dress with a sweetheart bodice in corset style and the bottom flared. She matched it with black pumps. The hall was packed full of people while Pepper talked with some of her coworkers, passing occasional glances at me. I played with a piece of my hair that had fallen out of my hair and I twirled it around my finger, sighing in boredom.

"Wanna dance?" I jumped slightly and turned to face a man with spiked brown hair and a charming smile.

"Sure." I replied and he took my hand and led me to the dance floor. He put his hand on my waist and he held my right hand while I rested my left hand on his shoulder and we moved in slow circles. "So, you're one of the reporters from Tony's press conference." He seemed impressed and nodded hid head. I looked around and saw Tony talking with Christine and looking at some pictures.

"Yes. Have you heard about a town called Gulmira?" He then told me how weapons were indeed there and I went to tell Tony, only to find him staring at a retreating Obadiah.

"Tony?" I asked, placing a hand gently on his shoulder. He looked at me and I saw betrayal written clearly on his face. The next few days were crazy as I helped Tony finish his suit and he helped free Gulmira. _You should tell him. No. He might understand. Might._ I kept going back and forth about telling him of my abilities but I couldn't bring myself to. The next day Pepper left to go to Stark Industries and I tagged along with her. While she wore her normal work attire I opted for jeans, a pair of boots, and a tank-top with a black cropped jacket. We hacked into the main computer and found out it was Obadiah who had Tony kidnapped and attempted to kill.

"So," Pepper and I jumped and looked at Obadiah. "What are we going to do about this? I know what you're going through, pepper." He poured himself a drink while Pepper and I glanced quickly at each other. "Tony. He always gets the good stuff, doesn't he?" I watched Pepper activate the screen saver just as Obadiah joined us by the desk. "I was so happy when he came home. It was like we got him back from the dead. Now I realize, well, Tony never really did come home, did he? He left part of himself in that cave. Breaks my heart.

"I'm sure it does." I commented and earned a look from him that gripped my insides with terror.

"Well, he's a complicated person. He's been through a lot. I' think he'll be all right." pepper told him and I smirked.

"You are a very rare woman. Tony doesn't know how lucky he is." _Is he flirting right now?_

"Thank you. Thanks. We'd better get back there." She said as she pulled the USB out and covered it with the newspaper. We both started to walk away when he spoke again.

"Is that today's paper?" He asked us and I glared at him.

"Yes." I answered, irritation in my voice and he smiled slightly.

"Do you mind?" He asked reaching for the paper.

"Not at all." Pepper told him.

"Puzzle." He stated.

"Of course."

"Take care." We walked out of the office and I walked another way, watching Obadiah as he followed Pepper out the front. I went back into the office and saw the files were open.

"Shit." I said under my breathe and began closing them. I ran out the door and hailed a cab, rushing to the house. I ran through the door, and didn't see Tony anywhere.

"Mister Stark is currently in the suit heading towards Pepper at the office." I ran down to the lab and took the keys to one of his cars and drove, breaking all the speeding laws to get there. I stopped the car and got out, parked behind the many other vehicles. I met Pepper outside and she was on the phone with Tony.

"He built a suit." Pepper told him and I felt the vibrations of something big. I could hear Tony on the other end but I couldn't make out what he was saying. We turned around and saw another suit come from the ground and I knew it was Stane. I pulled Pepper behind me as he looked at us.

"Where do you thin you're going?" He asked Pepper, completely ignoring me. "Your services are no longer required." he pointed the gun at her and I was going to bend the earth, swallow him back up, when Tony came around the building.

"Stane!" He started firing at Tony but Tony flew them into the ground, away fro us.

"Mom, go. Get out of here!" She looked between me and the rising smoke behind me.

"But-" I cut her off.

"Go!" She stared behind me and I saw Tony flying with Obadiah following close behind. She left and I watched until I saw Obadiah falling with Tony following close behind. I watched Tony land on the room and I quickly took the stairs up. I reached the roof in time to see Tony in Obadiah grip and send out flares.

"Very clever Tony." He said and I moved behind one of the air vents. I watched Tony jump on his back and pull out some plug then Obie threw him off, onto the glass.

"I've never had a taste for this sort of thing, but I must admit, I'm deeply enjoying the suit!" He crushed Tony's helmet and threw it at him as I moved closer. Tony's eyes locked with mine and I saw fear flash across his face as he looked back at Obie. "You finally outdid yourself, Tony! You'd have made your father proud!" I watched Tony struggle to his feet as I brought a few pieces of the earth to my hands and shaped them into spear heads. Obie shoot out the glass and Tony grabbed onto one of the metal pieces where he hangs from it.

"How ironic, Tony! Trying to rid the world of weapons, you gave it it's best one ever! And now I'm going to kill you with it!" I threw one of the spear head using all my strength, air and the earth itself, to plunge forward and it wedged itself in between the elbow and upper arm. The missile flew at Tony but it missed him and I smiled with relief. "You ripped out my targeting system!" _Oh well._ I moved closer, dropping the two remaining spear heads,

"Push it!" Tony said, hanging by one arm.

"Hey!" I yelled and Obie looked at me. Enough time past from him to miss the energy that shot through the roof, sending Tony back onto it, shocking Obadiah and in his suit and fell forward into the factory, making it explode. I cowered down to block out the fir and once it was gone, I looked up. Tony was unconscious and I rushed over to him.

"Tony! Come on, Tony. Don't you dare leave me." Tears started going down my cheeks as I watched the arc reactor flicker on. "Dad, come on." His arc reactor finally came back on and his eyes slowly opened.

"You know, that's the first time you ever called me dad." He sat up and I hugged him. We made our way of the roof and we went home, him, Pepper, and I. The next day we had a press conference for him and the situation. I arrived in time to stand next to pepper and watch Tony on T.V.

"Truth is." He said and put the cards down.

"Oh no." I whispered and Pepper sighed.

"I am Iron Man." _And begin more chaos._

* * *

**I promise secrets will update tomorrow!**


End file.
